Naruto : The Twin Uzumaki
by Gianti-Faith
Summary: What if Naruto has a twin sister who also has Kyuubi inside her? Meet Nozomi Uzumaki, Naruto's twin sister who is completely different from Naruto. The Uchiha Massacre never happen in this story by the way. Pairings : NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaraOc, SasukeOC
1. Chapter 1 Passing The Genin Exam

"Passing The Genin Exam"

**Alright, so here's my first naruto fanfiction, with an OC in it. **

**Oc Info :**

**Name : Uzumaki Nozomi**

**Age : 13 years old**

**Date of birth : 10****th**** October**

**Voice Actor : Ui Miyazaki, Haruka Shimotsuki (Singing voice), Melissa Fahn (English)**

**Gender : Female**

**Blood Type : B**

**Tailed Beast : Yuki (White Kyuubi)**

**Clan : Uzumaki**

**Family : Minato Namikaze (father), Kushina Uzumaki (mother), Naruto Uzumaki (twin brother), Jiraiya (Godfather)**

**Nature type : Water and Wind**

**Appearance : She has short blonde hair, Dark purple eyes (almost black), and pale skin (just imagine Kagamine Rin with purple eyes)**

**There are 2 changes in this story:**

**The Uchiha Massacre never happen, so Itachi is still in the village**

**Naruto will become a little stronger in this fic**

**The pairings will be : NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, GaaraOC, SasukeOC, KibaOC**

**Alright, now onto the story!**

"It's today isn't it?"

Uzumaki Nozomi looked to her older twin brother who looked very worried and it seems that he's about to faint.

"Yeah… Why are you so worried Nii-san?" She asked.

"Well…You know… If I failed this time then…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't said that, I'm sure you will pass this time!" Nozomi said.

Naruto smile brightly at his sister statement "Heck yeah! I'll prove to everyone that I'll pass this time!" Naruto said.

"That's the spirit! Now let's go in!"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!"

Nozomi glanced at Sasuke as she saw his fan girls came up to him as he walked into the class. 'He sure is popular ' Nozomi thought. Sasuke only sighed as his fan girls surrounding him. It's not like that he hates them, but the way they want to get his attention it's a bit… annoying. He then walk away from his fans after giving them a forceful smile then went to sit next to Nozomi.

Sasuke often sits beside Nozomi, because she is the only girl in class that is not his fan girls, she is also very quiet and never asked or annoy him in any way.

"Hey! Back off, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" One of the fan girl, Sakura Haruno said.

Nozomi blinked at her. "Uh…But I'm sit here first Sakura-san. Even before Sasuke-san sit next to me." She said innocently.

Before Sakura can retort, Iruka entered the classroom.

"Settle down class."

Everyone then went back to their seats.

Today we are going to conduct the Genin Exam. Passing of this test will lead to you becoming a recognized ninja, and you will be assigned to four-man teams."

Nozomi glanced at her brother behind her and giving him a reassuring smile. Naruto smiled back at his little sister.

"First, we are going to have – the Transformation Jutsu."

A few students in the class groaned.

Nozomi sighed in relief. Her Transformation Jutsu had been success, and so had her Substitution Jutsu. Now the only part left was the Clone jutsu.

The young girl closed her eyes and focused. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she'd created three perfect clones.

"Very good Nozomi." Iruka smiled. Before taking one of the many forehead protectors and handing it over. "Congratulations. You are now an official ninja of the Hidden Leaf."

Nozomi smiled brightly at that. "Thank you Iruka-Sensei." She said. Iruka smiled at his student. "You're welcome, can you call Sasuke Uchiha for me?" He asked. Nozomi nodded then ready to left the room.

"Oh, and Nozomi?"

"Yes?"

"If your brother failed again this time, don't you dare gave back that forehead protector." Iruka said sternly.

Nozomi only looked embarrassed and nodded. She actually has passed the test three times, but her brother always failed, that's why every time Naruto failed she will gave back the forehead protector to Iruka and said she will pass together with her brother.

"Uh…Sasuke-san, you're up next." Nozomi said to the young Uchiha.

"Oh…Right…" Sasuke said, a bit nervous.

"Don't be too nervous, you're the rookie of the year, you can do it." Nozomi assured him.

Sasuke smile at the younger Uzumaki "Thanks, Nozomi-san that means a lot!" Sasuke said then head to the exam room.

Nozomi currently waiting for her older brother at the Ichiraku Ramen. She has been waiting for an hour but her brother has not come yet. 'Did something happen?' he thought worriedly.

"Hey, Nozomi right?"

Nozomi snapped out of her mind to see Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of her with a man with onyx eyes like him and black hair that tied into low ponytail. 'That one must be his brother.'

"Uh..yes… What is it Sasuke-san?" Nozomi asked shyly.

"Thank you for today. It means a lot." He said.

"Uh…sure, you're welcome." She said shyly, then glanced to Itachi who gave her a warm smile.

Just then a Shinobi came to them "What's wrong?" Itachi asked. "It's Naruto!" The shinobi replied. Nozomi turned to the Shinobi and asked. "What did my brother to this time?"

"He's stolen one of the forbidden scrolls?"

"He did WHAT!?" Nozomi shrieked. Sasuke stared at her. Nozomi NEVER raised her voice like that as far as he knew.

Itachi face-palmed. He knew Naruto and Nozomi were the container of the Twin Nine-Tails, and that almost the entire village shunned them. The Uchiha had sympathy for them and therefore never interfere what the Uzumaki twins want to do or whenever the older twin pulled one of his fast pranks – but this was going too far.

"Hokage-sama is assembling some of the Jonin in the village to find Naruto," The ninja continued on. "He sent me to find you."

"I'll be there." Itachi nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Nozomi asked desperately, having a bad feeling.

"You don't need to come. Just leave this to us." Itachi said. Nozomi nodded hesitantly. "Sasuke, you head dome first. I'll join you later."

"Um okay…" Sasuke nodded. As soon as Itachi and his ninja friend was out of sight, Nozomi decided to follow them, but before that he glanced at Sasuke "Are you coming?" She asked. Sasuke smirked then nodded. He wasn't one to miss on exciting things.

Itachi and the other shinobi assembled were briefed by the Third, and soon he was out of streets, finding the blonde.

'That scroll has some of the village's most powerful techniques. It cannot fall into the wrong hands… Where are you Naruto…' Itachi paced the secluded areas of Konoha. He has no idea that behind him was his younger brother and Naruto's younger twin sister, determined to see what Naruto was up too.

Nozomi knew that her brother always pull a prank every single day, but there's no way he would do something like this! This is going too far for a prank!

Sasuke knew Naruto from the academy, and they were in a good terms. Naruto liked Sasuke because he once help Nozomi when he was bullied by the boys , and Naruto thanked him for that, while Sasuke like Naruto and Nozomi because they treated him like a normal guy. Most of the girl will look at him as he was a piece of big meat, while most of the boys look at him like he was a target to crushed or something. What Sasuke didn't understand is, how come that Naruto is so much different from his sister, much like moon and sun. Naruto's a loud mouth one, while Nozomi is the suffer in silence type. Naruto's well… stupid, while Nozomi is a genius, like him. Well… too much differences.

'Hmm…yes…! Found him!' Itachi thought, as he picked up on Naruto's chakra nearby. 'Huh? Not one… but two, no… three. Who's there beside him?' Alarmed by his thought, the powerful Uchiha quickened his pace.

Finally, he arrived at his destination, peering down from tree to tree Naruto with two teachers from the academy, Iruka and Mizuki.

It took Itachi just about thirty seconds to find out what was going on.

"If you hurt Iruka-sensei… I'll kill you!" Naruto growled.

'It seems that Mizuki has told Naruto about the twin Foxes…This is bad…Very bad…' Itachi frowned as Mizuki taunted the blonde student about the Nine-Tails and insulted his sister which anger the blonde student more.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Itachi's eyes widened as he witnessed Naruto's new technique. Hundreds of Naruto's Shadow Clones popped up around the area, looking at Mizuki with determined eyes.

'He learnt the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu that fast from the scroll…? Naruto…You're something else!' Itachi thought.

"That won't stop me." Mizuki sneered.

A Naruto clone jumped at the academy teacher, but the white-haired man dispelled it with the wave of a kunai. The clones continued attacking, but Mizuki launched into an array of punches and kicks, showing off his taijutsu ability and dispelling the clones one by one.

'He's stronger than I thought' Itachi thought, looking at Mizuki as the Chunin-level ninja dispelled the last of Naruto's clones.

Naruto collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"Looks like the Nine-Tailed Fox isn't so special anymore." Mizuki spat.

"Grr…" Naruto growled. Red chakra seeped from the blonde's body.

Just as Itachi decided to jump in to the battle, a golden chain caught Mizuki's arm.

"What the-"

Nozomi standing beside Iruka, controlling her chakra chain and gave Mizuki her murderous glare, Sasuke standing beside her.

"Nozomi!" Naruto cheered.

Itachi then use this moment to appear right in front of Mizuki and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Mizuki looked at him right in his eyes. Itachi smirked.

"Tsukuyomi."

Mizuki screams then filled the air, and Nozomi release her chain from Mizuki.

Itachi finished it with a strong punch, knocking Mizuki unconscious. He turned back to the three young kids and Iruka with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Mizuki's screams would have alerted some of the ninja. They'll be here soon." He informed them, deactivating his Mangekyou.

"Thank you Sasuke and…uh…" Naruto said.

"Itachi." Itachi said, smiling at Naruto.

"Right, Itachi-san."

Nozomi smile then glance at Iruka, she gasped when she saw Iruka is injured. "Sensei! You're hurt!"

"Oh, this? It's nothing." Iruka said.

"Let me heal you." Nozomi said. She then open her pouch and use the water in it to heal Iruka's wound (A/N : It's like how Katara use her waterbending to heal wounds). 'Luckily I learned few tricks from that weird scroll I found on the library, even though this is not as good as medical jutsu.'

'That trick… Is from the scroll that left by the Second…' Itachi thought.

"There you go…" Nozomi said, as she saw that the wound is already gone.

"Thank you Nozomi." Iruka said.

"You're welcome."

Itachi and Sasuke watched with smiling face, as Iruka rewarded Naruto for his bravery with a Hidden Leaf forehead protector.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You pass!"

"Yay! You pass Big Bro!"

**So, how was it? Is it good? I hope it is. So, about water bending, yeah it's a bit crossover with Avatar. What? I like how they control elements so don't blame me.**

**Anyway please R&R. **

**Oh, and it's Nozomi on the Picture. There are going to be four OCs here, but I'm going to introduce the other two on later chapters. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Newly Made Team

The Newly-Formed Team

"Hi Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and smiled at the Uzumaki twin. "Hi Naruto, Nozomi."

"Thank you again for yesterday…y'know about Mizuki-sensei." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we really owe you." Nozomi said.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded, recalling. "It's nothing." The Uchiha gave his classmate a small smile.

"Your brother is really strong!" Naruto quickly invited himself to sit beside Sasuke, while his sister sit beside him.

"Yeah, he's really cool." Nozomi added.

"Yes, yes he is."

As the two classmates talked, Sasuke got to know them. They weren't really as bad as Sasuke thought they were. What makes the village shunned them?

"It's been so long since the three of us met… huh?" Nozomi said suddenly.

"Yup… It's already 2 years or so after that incident." Naruto recalled.

"Yeah…"

**Flashback**

**Sasuke was about to head home from the academy when he suddenly hear voices coming from the academy's backyard.**

"**Let go of me!" a girl's voice yelled**

"**Look guys the demon is not as strong as we think she is."**

"**Yeah! Look at her hair, it's really ugly like a thread!"**

**Nozomi bit her lip and hold her tears back. For Heaven's sake what the hell she do to deserve all of this? Did she ever done anything wrong to them?**

"**Are our other gang already took the other demon?" the leader asked.**

"**Yeah. I bet he is crying too know like her sister here." The other boy laughed.**

**Nozomi turned to the boys and gave them her famous murderous glare which scares the boys.**

"**D-Don't look at us like that you filthy demon! Or I'll cut your precious hair!" The leader of the boys spat.**

**He then took his kunai and Nozomi look at him with challenging look. "Try me." She said calmly as she took her own kunai and cut her own hair. She then punched the leader but other boy got her arm then squish it hard.**

**Sasuke who watched from behind stared at the scene in disgust, he then decided to step in.**

"**STOP IT!"**

**They all turn to see Sasuke Uchiha glare at them with the Uchiha murderous glare.**

"**C-Crap! It's the Uchiha!" One of the boy said.**

"**L-let's go guys we're no match for him."**

**The boys then run away, leaving Sasuke and Nozomi alone. Nozomi then stand up and look at Sasuke. "Thank you for helping me." Nozomi said shyly.**

**Sasuke look at the girl in front of him. He recognized her as one of his classmates and the twin of the dead last Naruto Uzumaki. He knows her name is Nozomi Uzumaki. She is different from her idiotic brother. She is smart, diligent, shy, and quiet most of the time. **

"**Well your welcome." Sasuke said, smiling at the young girl.**

"**NOZOMI!" They both turned to see Naruto, who is covered in bruise and wounds run towards them.**

"**Nii-san! What happened to you!?" Nozomi asked panickly.**

"**This? Nah just some stupid boys try to pick a fight with me. Anyway… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WITH YOUR HAIR!?" He asked incredulously.**

**Nozomi stared at her now short hair and smile sheepishly at her brother. "Well…Long story short, I was bullied by the boys and was saved by Sasuke-san." She said, pointing at Sasuke.**

**Naruto staring at Sasuke. He knows that Sasuke is one of the brightest student in the class and one of the popular guy too. Naruto then smile widely at him.**

"**Thank you for helping my sister dattebayo!" He said.**

**Sasuke blinked. "Uh…sure… your welcome…"**

**End Flashback**

"Hey, what are you doing here Naruto?"

They snapped out of their fond memories as one of their classmates, Shikamaru Nara, another dead last, had walked over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Nozomi were sitting.

"You only here if you pass the Genin Exam."

"Can't you see this?" Naruto shot into a big grin, tugging onto his own forehead protector. "I passed!"

Nozomi giggled at her brother enthusiasm. While her brother wear the protector on his forehead, she wear it on her neck like a scarf, she is more comfortable that way.

Suddenly loud voices could be heard and the trio turned to the back of the class and saw Sakura waving at them, well to Sasuke actually.

"Uh, good morning Sakura-chan!" The blonde boy said nervously. Nozomi giggled at her brother nervousness while Sasuke mentally comforted him. He knew Naruto stood no chance against his number one fangirl.

"Go away!" Sakura violently pushed Naruto, luckily Nozomi is there to grab him before he hits the ground. "You ok nii-san?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine…" Naruto said. Nozomi glared murderously at Sakura. Honestly, why is her brother have to like someone as annoying as Sakura? There are still many girls that are waaaay better than Sakura. Like Hinata Hyuuga or Tenten.

"Good morning Sasuke-kuun!" Sakura said in a very sickly sweet voice with make Nozomi sweat dropped. She then mouthed 'I pity you' to Sasuke, which Sasuke replied by a heavy sigh. Sakura turned then glared at Nozomi. Nozomi only blinked in confusion.

'Did I do something wrong?'

'**You didn't. That girl is just annoying and selfish, that's all.'**

'That's not very nice Yuki-chan.'

Yuki is the white nine tailed beast that is sealed inside Nozomi. They come in contact about 3 years ago. Yuki is very different from the nine tails that is sealed inside Naruto. She is very sweet and caring like a mother to Nozomi.

Sakura then turned back to Sasuke. "So, can I sit beside you today Sasuke-kun?"

This time, it was Ino, another one of Sasuke's fangirls, to rush over. "No! I'll sit beside Sasuke-kun!"

"First come, first serve!"

"I come into the classroom before you!"

Soon, a crowd of his female classmates had gathered beside Sasuke and the still-dazed-looking Naruto and Nozomi. Sasuke looked away, embarrassed at how many girls were fighting over him.

"I'll sit with Naruto and Nozomi." Sasuke finally spoke . He hoped this would fend the girls away.

Unfortunately, this end up with the girls chasing the twin around the class.

'That's it!' Nozomi thought then turned back at the girls. "It's Sasuke-san's decision, why don't you just get along with it?" She asked with a calm, yet scary voice. The girls instantly scared then back off.

Iruka then stepped into the class and frowned when they saw all the girls in the classroom are all paled except for Hinata, Tenten, Hikari, and Nozomi.

'Nozomi-chan is scary…' Hinata thought.

'They got what they deserve.' Tenten thought

'That's their fault for making her angry.' Hikari thought

After talking about balance or something, Iruka announced the teams.

"Now there's something I need to tell you, because of the numbers that passed the exam, there will be two groups with four people."

Murmurs can be heard in the classroom.

"Settle down. Now, we come to the seventh team. Team 7 will consist of…"

Sasuke looked up, hoping to hear his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up.

"Sakura Haruno!"

This time Naruto jumped onto the table, cheering. He was with Sakura!

"Sasuke Uchiha!"

The Rookie of the year left off a big sigh as now it was Sakura's turn to cheer.

"And Nozomi Uzumaki!"

Sasuke sighed in relief. 'At least I can still live with Naruto and Nozomi." Sasuke thought.

'She is in our team? Well, I will not let her anywhere near Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought.

'Yosh! My imouto is in my team!' Naruto thought.

"Your sensei will be… Itachi Ichiha."

Iruka gave Sasuke a nod and a smile.

"Now, Team 8 will consist of…"

"Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Yes sir…"

"Kiba Inuzuka!"

Kiba only nod then yawned.

"Shino Aburame!"

Shino only nod in silence.

"Your teacher will be… Kakashi Hatake. Next, Team 9 will consist of…"

"Neji Hyuuga!"

"Hn."

"Tenten."

Tenten smiled then glanced at Hikari who is also smile.

"Rock Lee!"

"Yosh!"

"And Hikari Hyuuga!"

"Yes sir."

Now it was Neji turned to smile. His twin sister is on his team!

"Your teacher will be… Might Guy." Rock Lee then pumped up his fist in the air. While the other members of the team sighed and have a 'we're doomed' on their face.

"Next, team 10 will consist of…"

"Shikamaru Nara!"

"What a drag…"

"Ino Yamanaka."

Ino pouting.

"And Choji Akimichi!"

Choji keep munching his food while Ino sighed heavily.

'Great… Now I got food boy too!' she thought.

"Your teacher will be… Asuma Sarutobi. Meeting with your Jonin sensei will be in thirty minutes. Untill then you are all dismissed."

"So your brother going to teach us right? That's great!" Nozomi said to Sasuke.

"Yeah, but still… I wonder why big brother is becoming a Jonin sensei… Maybe I should ask him later." Sasuke said.

"Is it strange if he become one?" Naruto asked from behind.

"No but… I thought brother will join Dad's Police Force." Sasuke said.

Nozomi only nodded in understanding then went to fetch her lunchbox.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke swore as he looked back. Indeed, It was Sakura Haruno. Sakura was running up to him with a lunchbox.

"Since we are team now, we should eat together!" Sakura smiled her sweetest smile.

Sasuke looked away again, running a hand through his hair in embarrassment. Sakura was cute, sure, but she's not her type. She is pretty much annoying. Sure he likes girls with long hair, but what he looks from girls is how well they can defend themselves. Sasuke likes strong girls. Girls who can prove that they are stronger than boys, for example like Nozomi, even though Nozomi matched his criteria, he held no romantic feelings for her. Naruto and Nozomi then come to them.

"Sakura-chan! I thought since we are a team now, we should eat together!" He grinned broadly, while Nozomi sweat-dropped.

Sakura gave him a death glare, but Naruto didn't flinch. His sister's glare are much murderous than Sakura.

"Why don't all of us eat together since we are all team?" Nozomi asked innocently then smiled at her teammates, who are nodded in agreement.

Later on, all of the Jonnins sensei, except Team 8 sensei had picked their team up. Team 7 were now at the bridge with their sensei, Itachi Uchiha.

"Say, brother, why did you want to become a Jonin sensei?"

Itachi shrugged. "I was bored, and Dad's Police Force thing isn't really cut out for me. Plus, I want to see how far young shinobis have grown."

'So this is Sasuke's brother? He's so cool! Almost as cool as Sasuke!' Sakura thought.

"Itachi-sensei! Thank you again for yesterday!" Naruto grinned.

"Ah. Naruto huh? You're very welcome."

Naruto nodded then stand beside his sister who still quiet and haven't say anything.

'Both have Minato-san's appearance, except Nozomi has Kushina-san's eyes and skin tone, but Naruto has Kushina-san's personality while Nozomi has Minato-san's personality.' Itachi thought in amusement

"Right. Now, since we are going to be a team from now on, I want you all to get to know each other. Each of you have to introduce yourselves to the team." Itachi told three Genin. Gesturing them to take a seat.

"Why don't you start off sensei? So that we know what to say…" Nozomi said shyly.

Itachi sweat-dropped. 'She is shyer than Minato-san…'

"Well… My name is Itachi Uchiha. I Like my family. I dislike war. My dream is for the ninja world to achieve world peace and…. Well now you go." Itachi said, as he looked saddened at the last part. Sasuke know very well what makes him like that, and he became sad too.

"Okay!Okay!" Naruto had a board grin on his face. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen but I like the ramen than Iruka-sensei buys for me at Ichiraku even more, and I love my twin sister! I dislike the three minutes I have to wait after I put the hot water and anyone who bullied my sister. My dream is to become greater than all of the Leaf's Hokages!"

Itachi had to hold back a chuckle. 'Just like Kushina-san alright.' "Right. Next."

"My name is Nozomi Uzumaki. I like my twin brother, Hinata, Tenten, Hikari and my dog Miko and ramen. I dislike… well I dislike how I always zone out whenever a vision came to me and whenever I have to see ghosts every time I woke up in the morning. My dream is… well… never mind." She said.

Itachi frowned… "You can tell us your dream Nozomi, we won't laugh." Itachi said softly.

Nozomi look up and take a deep breath. "My dream… Is to become the first shinobi that able to control five elements…." She said shyly.

'That's my sister!' Naruto thought proudly.

'Wow, that's a big dream she had there.' Sasuke thought.

'That's an impossible dream! Even a Jonin can only master two elements, there is no way she can master all of them!' Sakura thought.

"That's interesting. Have you master any element?" Itachi asked.

Nozomi nodded. "Water and Wind." She said.

'Impressive. Just like her father.' Itachi thought.

"I see… and about your dislike… I don't quite get it." Itachi said.

"Let me explain sensei." Naruto said, knowing his sister doesn't want to talk about it.

"Nozomi has the ability to see the future and to see ghosts or spirits. So every time there is vision she will always zoned out. The future she saw is objective, if the person in her vision decided something else, the vision could change. And about seeing ghost… she can't help it, she will always see them whether she like it or not. She can show then to us too if we hold her hands." Naruto explained.

Sasuke and Sakura staring at Nozomi who blushed madly because all of the attention she gets, while Itachi seemed deep in thought.

'Maybe it's because of the Nine Tailed beast.'

"Well… Thank you Naruto. Next."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled. "I like…umm…my dream is…"She glanced over to Sasuke, and Itachi frowned. 'A fangirl on his team!' He mentally swore.

"Right, right, right… And your dislikes?"

"Naruto and Nozomi!" Sakura answered at once. Glaring over at her teammates. Naruto staring back at her, looking down, while Nozomi glared back at Sakura because she made her brother sad, which make Sakura flinched and look away. 'There's no way Sakura can beat Nozomi's glare. She got that trait from her mother.' Itachi thought in amusement.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha! I like my family, rice balls, and I dislike fangirls." He glanced over to Sakura. "My dream is to become the Strongest Uchiha alive!"

"Great ambition." Itachi noted and earned a cheeky smile from Sasuke. "Alright, now we've got that cleared up. My first mission to the three of you will take place tomorrow."

"Mission?" The four asked together.

"Hn. A survival test."

"Wh-what survival test?"

"Well I hate to break it to you." Itachi sighed. "But uh… Out of the 29 or so who graduated… only 9 will make it as a true Genin and ninja. The rest will be sent packing back to the academy.

"But… Sensei I think we've come too far to be sent back to the academy… Don't you think?" Nozomi said shyly.

"You don't know what 'too far' is yet Nozomi…" Itachi muttered under her breath. "In other words, this test has 66 percent dropout rate." He explained.

"What was the Genin exam for then?" This time, it was Naruto's turn to ask question.

"You can call it… a preliminary test." Itachi replied. He mentally sympathized with the trio after they all hung their heads in disappointment.

Suddenly, Nozomi zone out and stare at nothingness as a vision came to her head.

-Vision-

It was dark at the Uchiha compound. Everyone must have been sleep peacefully. The full moon shone brightly that night.

One cloaked figure stand above one of the rooftop.

"Itachi… Sasuke… Hope you don't mind me to visit at this hour." The feminine voice said sadly then hop to another roof

-Vision End-

"…Mi, Nozomi!"

"Y-yes! Wha-what is it?" Nozomi snapped out of her vision and saw her teammates and her sensei gave her a worried look.

"You zoned out for about… 3 minutes. What did you saw?" Naruto asked.

Nozomi didn't answer and only look back and forth between Sasuke and Itachi, which makes the two Uchihas frown. Nozomi then whispered to Sasuke, "You and Itachi sensei will got a visitor in the middle of the night today." Nozomi whisper.

"Who?" Sasuke whisper back.

"A woman… she looks older than sensei." She said.

Sasuke only nodded then look at his brother and gave him I'll-tell-you-later look. Itachi nodded.

"Anyway! We'll meet at the Third Training Ground… You know where that is right?" When he got three nods, he continued. "We'll meet here at 7.30 o'clock in the morning tomorrow, sharp. Bring your ninja tools and anything you would bring for a mission." The three nodded and parted ways.

-With Itachi and Sasuke-

"So, what did Nozomi said?" Itachi asked.

"She said there will be a visitor today. In the middle of the night." Sasuke said.

Itachi frowned. Who would have visit at that hour? "Who?"

"She says it's a woman." Sasuke said.

Itachi eyes widened at that. 'Could it be… her?'

TBC

**Oc Info**

**Oc Info :**

**Name : Hikari Hyuuga**

**Age : 13 years old**

**Date of birth : 10****th**** October**

**Voice Actor :Nana Mizuki, Rachel Hirschfeld (English voice)**

**Gender : Female**

**Blood Type : B**

**Clan : Hyuuga**

**Family : Hizashi Hyuuga (father), Neji Hyuuga (twin brother), Hiashi Hyuuga (uncle), Hinata Hyuuga (cousin), Hanabi Hyuuga (cousin)**

**Nature type : Water and Fire**

**Kekkai Genkai : Byakugan**

**Appearance : She has long black hair, pale skin, and violet blank eyes (like Neji's eyes)**


	3. Chapter 3 Teamwork

TEAMWORK

**So, here's the new chapter guys! Anyway u haven't give ya any info about the white Kyubi, huh? Well, here's the info :**

**Name : Yuki**

**Voice Actors : Ai Maeda (Japanese), Jessica Straus (English)**

**Personal Species : Kitsune**

**Jinchuriki : Nozomi Uzumaki**

**Classification : Tailed Beast**

**Nature Type : Water**

**Unique Traits : Has the ability to see the future and see the death spirits**

**Appearance : Same as Kurama but her fur is white.**

**Alright, now let's get back to the story!**

"Good morning everyone, glad to see the three of you are on time today." Itachi noted. Sasuke stoode beside him, and the two Uchihas watched as Naruto and Sakura practically dragged themselves to the training ground, while Nozomi looked as fresh as breeze.

"Morning sensei, morning Sasuke." Nozomi greeted cheerfully.

"Good…Morning…Itachi Sensei… Sasuke…" Naruto said drowsily, letting off a big yawned.

"Yeah… Morning sensei… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said just as tired.

"You better stay awake." Itachi chuckled. "This test will determine whether you stay on as Genin, and you certainly won't pass if you don't feel active enough."

"Then we should just doing this in the afternoon then…" Naruto released another huge yawned.

Itachi took four bells, ignoring his blonde student comment. "Now, there are four bells her, all you have to do is take the bells for me, and you can't attack your teammates who already got the bell. And whoever doesn't get a bell by… lunchtime will be send back to the academy. Understood?"

"Yes Itachi Sensei," The four Genin said nervously.

"Umm sensei…" Nozomi raised a hand.

"Yes Nozomi?"

"Do all Jonin sensei do this test too?"

"Hmm… some of them. But there are also ones who will alter the rules. This guy I know name Kakashi implemented the rule seriously toughens the test"

"I feel sorry for Hinata-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Anyway, enough of that. Let's start… Now!"

With that, four of them jump into trees, hidden from sight.

Naruto actually, prefer one on one, but since he saw how easily Itachi defeat Mizuki that day, he know he stood no chance.

Looking around, Naruto spotted his twin was beside him. "Ne Nozomi, what do you think we should-"

They then hear a rustle and turn around to find Sasuke and Sakura are behind them.

He then gesture to Nozomi and Naruto to come near them. "Alright, so the key to this test is teamwork." Sasuke silently informed his teammates. Sakura and Nozomi didn't look to surprise but Naruto gave a 'really? I don't have any idea' look

"I'm not good at devising plan so I say we attack him all at once." Sasuke said.

"Umm hey… how about, 3 of us distracting sensei while one of us find a way to get the bell? It'll be faster right?" Nozomi asked.

"That's a good idea… well let's try it then!" Sakura said.

"Okay then… Go!"

Itachi smirked a little when he saw all four of them jumped at him at once.

'It seems that they have already figure it out.'

"Prepare yourself brother! Fire style : Fireball Jutsu!"

"Fire Style : Fire Ball Jutsu?"

Both Uchiha performed hand seals and both blasted fireball at each other. Nozomi used this opportunity to try to trap Itachi with her Chakra Chain. Unfortunately, Itachi saw through her plan and jump out of the way.

The collision caused the fire disappeared into smoke, and from that smoke 5 Narutos appeared. Itachi then dodge all of their punches and dispose all of the clones.

He was soon attacked again by a giant shuriken, and he barely dodge it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There are at least fifty Narutos there and Sakura, Sasuke, and Nozomi got into fighting stance.

"What now?" Nozomi asked.

"How's your Taijutsu guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Well… I'm not very good at that but I can try." Nozomi said unsurely.

"I aced the writing and theory but I'm not sure if I can execute it in the real life." Sakura said.

"Taijutsu huh? Well come at me with everything you've got!" Itachi said.

"Nozomi."

"Yes?"

"Can you perform elemental jutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah… But only water and Wind." She said.

"Good. Try to attack him with your ninjutsu while we attacking him with Taijutsu." Sasuke whispered. Nozomi nodded in Understanding.

"Ok you three, on my brother… 1..2..3!"

"Shit.." Itachi cursed as he saw that Nozomi is accompanied by fourty clones and Naruto clones charging at him. He then jump and performed hand seals. "Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!"

"Water Style : Waterball jutsu!"

A big waterball ecountered Itachi's Fireball. 'Not bad Nozomi.' Itachi thought.

He then cursed when he saw 10 Narutos attacking him. He then quickly dispose all of them.

"For your information, you have 4 more hours to get the bell." Itachi said.

"Then we better hurry! Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

As Itachi preoccupied with dodging Sasuke fireballs, Nozomi sneaked up on him.

"Nuh-uh" Itachi swung a back kick but found his foot crashing on a log.

That was enough as a distraction as Sakura appeared and ready to punch him. Unfortunately, Itachi acted fast by dodging it.

"You guys work really good together." Itachi praised.

"Got it."

Itachi startled then turned around to find Nozomi holding one of the bells.

"How…?"

Nozomi then pluck out her kunai from the ground. That kunai is attached with Iris flower which had fuinjutsu formula on it.

"Ah I see… you throw it after you do the substitution jutsu and after that you use the Hiraishin Jutsu. Very good Nozomi congratulations on passing." Itachi said. 'She's really smart. I can tell that she's smarter than Sakura and maybe the strongest out of the four.'

"Sensei, I can still help my teammates right?" Nozomi asked.

"Of course."

"Right! Water Style : Water Bullets Jutsu!" Without warning Nozomi shoot numbers of water bullets towards Itachi.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" The little fireballs then make a collision with the water bullets. However, that was enough as distraction as Sakura appeared and punched Itachi on the face.

"Good hit Sakura." Itachi said.

"Don't forget about me!"

"Huh!?" Itachi turned quickly to see Naruto stretched for the bells. Swiftly, he was kicked away.

Sasuke then charge his brother with his Kunai, Itachi drew his sword and engaged him. Luckily Nozomi came to the rescue "Water Style : Water whip!" A water whip appeared on her hand and she help Sasuke attacking Itachi.

'I can't let my guard down any seconds against them' Itachi thought.

"Gotcha!"

Itachi swung his head back to found Naruto grabbing one of the bells.

"Shit…" He then elbowed Naruto in the gut and snatched the bell forcefully.

Unfortunately, Nozomi charges at him and almost hit him with her water whip. 'That was TOO close'

"Fire Style : Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke then blew his fireball. Itachi dodge by jumping into the air, and the fireball instead flew towards Sakura. Nozomi then act fast. "Water Style : Waterball Jutsu!"

"Thanks Nozomi." Sakura said.

"Sure!"

Itachi sighed in relief.

Then he felt a hand in his pocket.

'Shit!' Itachi looked back and twisted his body in mid-air to land a kick on Naruto. Both landed on the ground, with Itachi on his feet and Naruto on his butt.

To Itachi's dismay, Naruto whipped out a bell.

"I pass!" Naruto cheered.

"Yes Naruto you passed." Itachi said, smiling. However he doesn't have time for praising him as Sakura appeared and trying to snatched the bell. Itachi elbow her in the gut, then Nozomi appeared and try to hit him with her whip. Itachi avoid her, and from behind Sasuke is trying to snatch the bell, Itachi shook him off with an uppercut that sent his brother flying into the air.

Then, Naruto reached, but was again tossed aside by Itachi.

Third time seems to be the charm for Team 7 though, as Sakura seized the opportunity and grabbed a bell right after her sensei was done with Naruto.

"Got it!" Sakura cried, and jumped away.

"Good job Sakura."Itachi said.

Sasuke look at his two teammates. With determination he lunged his brother with a kunai.

Two Naruto clones assisted him and Itachi found himself having to block every punch.

Sasuke wanted to do a Fireball Jutsu but decided not to. His chakra was very low now.

"Water Style : Water Bullets Jutsu!" The water bullets heading towards Itachi but Itachi avoided all of the bullets.

One of Naruto's clone leaped up and tried to punch Itachi in the face but was dispelled.

Clone two tried to knock Itachi off his feet, but was stabbed in the chest with a kunai and dispelled.

The clones and Nozomi however managed to complete their job. Itachi was distracted again and Sasuke crouched and punched Itachi in the chin.

"Nice hit Sasuke." He commented. "But from now it gets tougher for you, Fire Style : Fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke wasn't ready to countered it. He shielded his eyes, convinced he was finished.

"Water Style : Giant Water Ball Jutsu!" A giant waterball appeared and countered the fireball, Nozomi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun are you okay?" Nozomi asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah thanks." Nozomi smile "You're welcome." Sasuke blush. 'Hold on, why am I blushing?' he thought. Naruto then appeared.

"How much chakra do you have left Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Not much… but I thinki've got enough left for a mini fireball"

"That's good enough, sis you can use wind style right?" Naruto asked his sister. Nozomi nodded. "Help Sasuke then with the wind style." Nozomi nodded.

"Alright then. I've been thinking of this new twchnique for the past minutes. When I give you two a cue, blow the fireball, and Nozomi, support it with your wind style on to the shuriken I throw." Naruto then got out a set of Shuriken.

Sasuke is confused but nodded.

"Now!" Naruto shrieked, flinging the army of shuriken. Sasuke then ignited them all with fire. To his surprise the shurikens burned with the flame. Nozomi then use her wind style to make them move faster towards Itachi.

'Way to go…' Itachi thought. He then tried to dodge the burning Shuriken, however because they are supported by the wind it moves even faster. One slashed his cheek,, and he couldn't resist a yelp. He then knelt down and clutching his cheek.

Sasuke charged along, backed up by Sakura. Itachi recovered quickly and kneed his younger brothe in the chest. Sasuke then got back up and attacked with his kunai but Itachi parried his attack.

"Hya!"

Itachi ducked in time as Nozomi almost hit him with her water whip, that however was a good distraction, as Sasuke reached for the last bell and snatched it from his older brother.

"I did it!"

"Congratulations. You all pass." Itachi said, smiling.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 The Worst Possible Client

The Worst Possible Client

**Phew… haven't update for sooo looongg! I'm really sorry about this, but no worries, I'm back XD  
Let's on to the story shall we?**

* * *

"What's the distance of the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime."

"So am i."

"Me too."

"Me…too…"

"Ready…" Itachi stared at the target intently, waiting for it to move if it did. "…Go!"

Team 7 sprung from their hiding places. The four Genin swooped down on the surprised target.

"Got'cha!" Naruto yelled, grabbing onto the furry creature. Just as soon as he got it, it struggled desperately and scratched Naruto on the face.

"Red ribbon on its right ear?" Itachi asked.

"Yup." Sasuke confirmed.

"Good. Lost Pet "Tora" searched mission, complete." Itachi said.

"Hey! Oww! Oww!" Naruto screamed as the cat scratched his face. Nozomi laughed nervously and walked slowly at Naruto. She bent down and looked at the cat. The cat stopped scratched Naruto and looked at Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled. "Come here kitty, kitty." Nozomi said cutely to the cat. Without second thought, the cat jumped from Naruto and landed in Nozomi's arms.

"Hehe that's a good girl." Nozomi said as she pet the cat.

"Nozomi-chan, you're really good with animals." Sakura said. Nozomi smiled at Sakura.

"Unlike someone I know." Sasuke smirked, looking at Naruto.

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Hahaha" Naruto chuckled nervously as he watched the wife of the Fire Daimyo hug her lost cat. Nozomi looked nervously at the cat who desperately tried to get away from its master and jumped to Nozomi's arm. Nozomi gave it an apologetic smile.

When the woman left with her poor cat, third hokage read off the list. "Now… Itachi's #7, your next duty is, hmm… babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village, and help with the potato digging."

Nozomi sighed quietly. She didn't mind these kinds of missions, really. But she started to get bored. 'Well… we're still a genin…' Nozomi thought.

"Nooo!"

Nozomi snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her brother's loud voice. Sakura and Sasuke also turned in surprise look to look at their teammate. Naruto was glaring at the third.

" I wanna go on a real mission!" he demanded.

Suddenly, Nozomi pinched his cheek. "Nii-chan… " Nozomi said in a VERY sweet voice and smiled "sweetly" at her dear brother, which made Naruto gulped. "Please…" she said in an oh so sweet voice. Naruto nodded nervously and Nozomi let go of Naruto's cheek.

Sakura and Sasuke gulped. They have never saw Nozomi angry before, and now that they saw it, they silently agree to never anger Nozomi.

Itachi also gulped a bit. He'd never thought that Nozomi could be very intimidating. 'Well, Kushina-san is also the same…' he thought.

"Uh… please excuse Naruto… Hokage-sama." Itachi said.

"I need something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!" The Jinchuriki shrieked, completely forgot that Nozomi just scolded him.

"Hm. He's got a point," Sasuke voiced his opinion, and Itachi shot him a look telling his younger brother to shut up.

Iruka yelled at Naruto and Naruto yelled back, which makes Nozomi shaking her head. She then pinched Naruto's cheek again and smiled "Sweetly" at him again, clearly a sign to telling him to shut up. Naruto gulped and shut up immediately.

'Sometimes I wonder who's the older twin.' Iruka thought.

"Listen, Naruto..." The Third sighed. "We have tons of requests that come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty..."

Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Ninja are also ranked, like Kage, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. Genin are expected to clear up the D-Ranks while Chunin are eligible for C-Ranks and B-Ranks. Jonin do the toughest ones, the A-Ranks. When we complete missions, we receive a fee, that helps to support the village."

Naruto didn't look convinced.

"Since you are untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, you are given D-Rank missions, of course."

The Third continued to drone on, and when he'd finished, he stared at the sight of Team 7 having a casual chat over Naruto's obsession with ramen.

"Hey Listen!" The Third yelled.

"Umm… I was listening." Nozomi said, hoping that it will calm the third.

The Third sighed. Sometimes he wondered why Naruto become the older twin. Nozomi looked much more mature and more calm. If you look at them, Nozomi is more to an older sibling role than Naruto.

"I…I apologized." Itachi said, bowing slightly to the third.

"Geez… All you do is giving lectures like that. But you know what!? I'm not the trouble-making brat you still think I am!"

The two Uchiha brothers looked away, and so did Sakura. They were all thinking the same thing.

_Hahaha, not the little brat who used to play pranks anymore. Yeah right._

"I think you're in no position in saying that Nii-chan…" Nozomi said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Umm… you still played pranks you know…" Nozomi said bluntly.

Naruto blushed in embarrassment and Sasuke and Sakura stifle their laughter. Itachi is also trying hard to hide his laugh.

"Right, right, right." the Third had an amused smile on his face, and so did Iruka. "You want us to know that you're not a brat anymore, but a former brat, and you want a mission." Naruto scowled at the description. "So be it."

This time, Naruto's face brightened up. Nozomi also smiled a bit, showing that she's actually agreed with her brother about wanting to go on an exciting mission.

Sasuke also had a grin on his face, while Sakura had an expression of surprise. Itachi had a passive look.

"You'll be given a C-Rank mission." The old Hokage read off a list. "To be bodyguards on a journey."

"Bodyguards?" Nozomi asked curiously. "Who are we guarding?" she asked.

She was answered when an old man, though not as old as the third, stepped into the room. He carried a beer bottle in one hand, and spared Team 7 an unconvincing glance.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially, the shortest one with the stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!?"

"Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face…"

His two teammates stepped in to emphasize the three's height difference. Naruto was the shortest of the three. Nozomi then stood beside Naruto. Nozomi is slightly shorter than Naruto.

"Umm… Did he just talking about me?" Nozomi asked, pointing at herself, since she's the shortest of the four.

"Not you girl, That spiky-hair boy. You look smarter than him." The old man said. Cursing, the blonde started yelling.

"I'll kill you!"

Itachi pulled him back with a sigh. Naruto was harder to deal with than his younger brother! "You can't kill the client, Naruto," the Jonin reminded. "It doesn't work that way."

"Umm sir… You shouldn't judge someone based on their appearance. It's rude." Nozomi said. She didn't like it when someone insult her brother like that.

The old man ignored her, making her pout. "I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

* * *

Team 7 were soon at the gates of Konoha with Tazuna.

"Let's go!" Naruto said excited.

Nozomi giggled at her brother's excitement, that she didn't noticed that Sasuke looked at her with slight blush on his face. Sasuke kind of like it when Nozomi giggled or smile. 'She looks cute…' He then shakes his head furiously. 'Hold on, what am I thinking?' he thought.

Nozomi glanced at Sasuke. "Umm… Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" she asked as she saw Sasuke's face is bright red. Sasuke shook his head. "Nothing! Nothing!"

Itachi looked back and forth at Sasuke and Nozomi and he chuckled. 'My little brother has grown up.' he thought, then for a moment his expression become a bit sad. 'I wonder where you are now…'

"Why are you so excited?" Sakura asked.

"'Cause I've never left the village before!"

"Hey! Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked Itachi as he pointed at Naruto.

Itachi chuckled nervously as Naruto had a vein popped on his head.

'Damn it! This old man is the worst possible client! I should give him a shot to the face.' Naruto thought angrily.

"Hey old man! Don't mess with the ninjas! I'm incredible!" Naruto said. "One day I will take on the super elite ninja title, Hokage! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, remember it!" He said.

"Hokage is the village's number 1 ninja eh?" Tazuna asked as he drink another bottle of sake. "I doubt someone like you could become it."

"SHUT UP! I'm prepared to do anything to become hokage! Once I become Hokage you will acknowledge me!" Naruto yelled angrily.

Tazuna looked at Naruto for a few moments before he turned around. "No, I won't you brat. Even if you did become a Hokage."

"I'll kill you!" Naruto yelled. Itachi grabbed him. "Naruto, I already said that you can't kill a client."

Nozomi laugh nervously but then she felt a presence behind her and she looked back. She looked ups, down, left and right. Nothing.

"That's weird… " Nozomi muttered.

"Nozomi! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Naruto called.

"Oh, coming!" Nozomi said. 'Maybe it's just my imagination.'

She the run to catch up with the others.

Unknown to them, two ninjas are watching them from behind…

* * *

**Ok! So that's that! I'm really sorry for making you waiting for soooo long…**

**Anyway, R&R, OH and there's a little mistake when I gave you Hikari's biodata. Her birthday is on July 3.**


End file.
